Sam Guinario
Short bio here… Abilities X-Ray Vision Sam can see through walls, clothing, etc. Nocturnal Vision Even when the lights are out, Sam can see in the dark as if she were in a brightly illuminated room. Biological Profile Appearance Height: 5’2” Weight- A little over 100 lbs. Race- Human/Caucasian Eye Color- Blue Hair Color- Black Sam has a tiny frame… other than her extremely large breasts. Her lips are naturally extremely full. Her blue eyes are hauntingly seductive. Even so, probably her most distinguishing feature is her sleeve of tattoos that runs up her left arm. Personal Belongings Sam likes to carry an oversized handbag with her. Stuffed inside there is a significant stash of weapons, including a machete, a dagger, brass knuckles, an ice pick and a hatchet. Inside her bag you’re also likely to find a pack of cigarettes, a Zippo lighter, some rolling papers, a one-hitter and at least a quarter ounce of marijuana. Additionally, Sam carries several pictures of her departed (and missing) family members. Personality Despite being an avid reader, Samantha only managed to make slightly above-average grades in school. She has a few hours of credit from a local community college, but didn't really see the point in pursuing a degree. She was once very quick witted and a pleasure to be around. But that was before her world became surrounded by tragedy. Now she masks her symptoms of post-traumatic stress disorder with an aura of indifference, as well as additions to drugs, alcohol and sex. Before everyone she loved was slaughtered, she was a very family-oriented person. Lately, her entire mental and personal makeup has been focused on revenge. She has turned cold and calculating, and will stop at nothing to kill those she feels are responsible for the world becoming what it has become. And you know what? She thinks everyone bares the blame. Likes Drugs, sex, and the feeling of euphoria she gets when she kills a vampire, zombie or meta-human. Dislikes Zombies, vampires, werewolves, meta-humans and the HLNA. Strengths Sam is a survivor. She’s walked away from more than one situation that looked like certain doom… Sam is extremely creative (especially when it comes to coming up with new ways to kill)… Sam knows how to use her sexuality to her advantage. Weaknesses Impulsive, hot tempered, and often blinded by hatred. Spiritual Convictions Sam grew up in the Catholic Church, but since the world turned upside down she has bounced back and forth between the teachings of many hardcore Evangelical Christians or a total indifference towards religion. History Samantha Guinario was born and raised on The Hill, a predominantly Italian neighborhood in St. Louis. With dazzling eyes, sexy lips and huge tits, she made excellent money as a waitress at her family’s highly successful restaurant. All of that changed, however, when the zombies and vampires brought mass destruction to her community. With her family and most of her friends mercilessly slaughtered, Samantha shortened her name to “Sam” (because “Sam Guinario” sounds very much like sanguinario, which means “bloodthirsty” in Italian) and set out on a mission to assassinate as many non-humans as possible. She doesn’t distinguish between zombies, vampires, werewolves or meta-humans… In her mind, all of them deserve to die. And when she kills another, she always adds a tattoo to her body to commemorate the occasion. Now the bad news… Recently Sam has begun to detect that she has meta-human skills of her own. Her brown eyes have mysteriously turned blue, and now she seems to have X-Ray vision and amazing night vision. Having vision that allows her to see through walls to detect incoming threats and to see through clothing to spot concealed weapons comes in handy when you are an assassin, but somehow it makes Sam feel dirty. Like she is becoming the very thing she has sought out to destroy. Time Line January 1, 2013 … Sam’s brother Tony is killed by zombies. January 3, 2013 … Eight of Sam’s family members are slaughtered, driving Sam towards her life as a revenge-seeking serial killer. January 10, 2013 ... Sam's Blog: January 10, 2013 ... Sam's first kill. February 14, 2013 ... Sam's Blog: February 15, 2013 ... Sam shoots an intruder in her own house. March 5, 2013 ... Sam's Blog: March 5, 2013 ... Sam's first foray into prostitution. March 31, 2013 ... Sam's Blog: March 31, 2013 ... Sam kills a preacher on Easter Sunday. May 7, 2013 ... Sam's Blog: May 7, 2013 ... Sam is recruited by the HLNA. May 12, 2013 … Sam Guinario Application/RP Sample ... Sam’s thirteenth kill. May 25, 2013 ... Sam's Blog: May 25, 2013 ... Sam writes a note to her sister, her only living relative. June 2, 2013 … Sam arrives in New York. June 3, 2013 … A Girl Behind the Bar ... Sam interviews with Club Republica. June 4, 2013 … Welcome to Ecstasy Heaven ... Sam interviews with Ecstasy Heaven. The next day, Sam kills a vampire. June 11, 2013 … Voltage Runnin' Through the Skin ... Sam thwarts Jiro’s attack of Freya in Club Republica. Sam kills Jiro. June 12, 2013 … An Unexpected Aftermath ... Sam tries to put the moves on Bronx as she enjoys the high that accompanies killing Jiro. June 13, 2013 … Hot and Wet ... Sam and Camille get busy in the bathroom. Sam freaks once she realizes Camille is a vampire. June 25, 2013 … Trance Apathy ... Sam meets Christian, a none-too-happy Humanity Leaguer. July 1, 2013 … It's the Sudden Stop the Kills ... Sam meets Noelle, and the two of them kill four vampires together! July 7, 2013 ... Grand Opening! ... Sam meets Raine as she is the first customer in Kohra's Bookstore Cafe. (inactive and incomplete) July 19, 2013 ... The New Girl ... Sam shows Sybil the ropes at the Ecstasy Heaven Brothel. (inactive and incomplete) July 21, 2013 ... The Marksman ... Sam chats with Damon as he stands at the bar while waiting for his mark to move. (inactive and incomplete) July 25, 2013 ... Apartment Hunting ... Sam and Bronx find a place for Sam to live, then try out the mattress! August 5, 2013 ... Outbreak on the Dance Floor ... Zombies attack outside Club Republica; Chrome dies. August 19, 2013 ... Trapped ... Christian Fallon abducts Sam to pass along a threat or two. August 20, 2013 ... Benvenuta! ... Sam meets her neighbor Ezio. August 21, 2013 ... Waltz of the Serial Killers ... Sam goes after Ethan, a demon who has developed a hobby of killing prostitutes. (inactive and incomplete) August 26, 2013 ... Amateur Night ... Sam takes Push to Players as she makes her debut as a stripper. (inactive and incomplete) August 26, 2013 ... Come on, You'll Have Fun! ... While working at Players, Sam meets a nervous customer named Lorenzo. August 26, 2013 ... Now the Fun Begins ... Sam and Lorenzo go into a private room. (AC Warning! -- Active) August 27, 2013 ... You're Real? ... A couple of demons enter Club Republica. August 29, 2013 ... Grace Period ... Sam tells Freya about the HNLA's latest threats. September 1, 2013 ... The Tangled Web We Weave ... Sam's plan to make a deal with Christian backfires. September 2, 2013 ... The Confidence of Captivity ... Captured by the HLNA, Sam finds out Hu's secret and kills him and an HLNA torturer. September 2, 2013 ... Escape from Real Life ... Sam goes to a small airport bar looking for a quick ride out of New York. September 4, 2013 ... Yakutsk ... Sam and Suri land in Siberia, meet up with a man hunting Yeti. (inactive and incomplete) September 30, 2013 ... The Package ... A German scientist presents Sam and Suri with a potentially game-changing package that he wants smuggled into New York. October 1, 2013 ... Welcome Back, Sammy ... Sam heads straight to Club Republica upon her return to New York. October 1, 2013 ... This Is What I Do ... Sam takes Suri with her on a very public kill. October 2, 2013 ... Sam ditches Suri outside of St. Louis, then begins her search for her missing sister. November 14, 2013 ... Welcome to The Valance ... Sam finds herself in a sticky situation on her first night in Las Vegas. November 15, 2013 ... Interview with a Serial Killer ... Darryl Valance convinces Sam to kill a pest for him. November 18, 2013 ... Awakening from a Cold and Long Nightmare ... Sam meets Ridley in a Nevada ghost town. November 18, 2013 ... Room Service ... Sam and Ridley spend a night in a hotel room. (AC Warning! -- inactive and incomplete) ---- December 1, 2013 (AU)... God Rest Ye, Merry Gentlemen ... Sam is mysteriously sucked inside a Christmas-loving village inside a Snow Globe. December 2, 2013 (AU) ... No Grinches Allowed ... Sam and Bronx try to make up and rekindle their old flame in Timbervale. December 11, 2013 (AU) ... Santa's Lap ... Sam plans a sexy night out on the town for her and Bronx. (inactive and incomplete) ---- December 1, 2013 ... Alter Call ... A confused Sam returns from a month inside the snow globe, then turns to church and a new friend for answers. (inactive and incomplete) December 31, 2013 ... Auld Lang Syne ... Sam is reunited with Suri as she attempts to make up for some of her past wrongs. January 1, 2014 ... Long Time, No See ... Sam shows up on Freya's doorstep on New Year's Day. January 4, 2014 ... What's Done Is Done ... Sam and Bronx are reunited. January 10, 2013 ... Spa Treatment ... Sam takes Suri to the spa, where she plans on dumping her after a nice, soothing massage. (Active) February 5, 2014 ... Vendetta Hatchet ... Sam and Bronx hatch a plan to take out one of Bronx's rival gangsters. February 8, 2014 ... The Wedding Crashers ... Sam, Bronx and the Club Republica gang head to Boston to take out a rival kingpin. (Active) February 27, 2014 ... Waffles... Yum! ... Sam and her bodyguard stop for breakfast on the way to New Orleans. (inactive and incomplete) June 2, 2014 ... Tommy Lasorda ... Sam takes Jenny on a mission so she can learn more about her abilities. Trivia Allies Enemies Category:Inactive